1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an I/O connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electric terminals disposed in the insulating housing and an insulating cover assembly surrounding a rear end of the insulating housing. The insulating cover assembly has an upper cover covering a top of the insulating housing and a lower cover covering a bottom of the insulating housing. However, the electrical connector has no fool-proof structure for preventing the insulating cover assembly from mistakenly assembling with the insulating housing, so the assembly time of the electrical connector is likely to be delayed. Therefore, an electrical connector capable of overcoming the foregoing problem is required.